


An Unwelcome Interruption

by Attalander



Series: Cain’s Private Archives [3]
Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon-Typical Violence, Coitus Interruptus, Embarrassment, F/M, Humor, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attalander/pseuds/Attalander
Summary: After a long day of trying not to get killed, Cain and Amberley finally get a moment alone... of course, with Cain’s luck, things don’t go according to plan.
Relationships: Ciaphas Cain/Amberley Vail
Series: Cain’s Private Archives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878031
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	An Unwelcome Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I originally envisioned Cain’s Private Archives to be: short, porny snippets Cain & Amberley wouldn’t want to share with anyone else... then, of course, I got pleasantly side-tracked with Living Saint Ciaphas.

Amberley and I were having a delightful evening. The hotel bed was plush and luxurious, as well as very sturdy.

This was a good thing, as Amberley was riding me with a great deal of enthusiasm. Brushes with death always got her going, and the previous hour had involved a rather terrifying encounter with Khornate Cultists, a nasty trio of flesh-hounds and a truly hacked-off Daemonhost. Luckily Jergen had been there... and just as luckily he wasn’t there now, as his presence would’ve rather spoiled the fun.

And fun it was. Amberley arched above me, golden hair tousled and smelling faintly of sulfur. Her hips moved with the wild passion of adrenaline, and I thrust up to meet her, going deep enough to make her cry out every time our bodies came together. Her small, soft hands (somehow free of gun callouses) were braced on my chest, and I could tell she was getting close by the way her legs were shaking. She leaned down to kiss me-

_“Blood for the Blood God!!”_

The assassins (if you could call them that with their lack of subtlety) smashed through the windows, waving axes and foaming at the mouth like rabid dogs. There was one on each side of the bed, closing fast.

 _“Frak!”_ I yelled, grabbing my trusty laspistol off the side table at the same instant Amberley whipped her own gun out from under a pillow (not the one I had my head on, as it’s hard to concentrate on sex with a lump of metal under your skull).

We brought up our weapons up and fired simultaneously, the range making it impossible to miss. Both our assailants slumped to the ground, making rather a mess of the plush white carpet.

And they weren’t the only ones making a mess. Whether it was the noise or the surprise or the simple fact that she was nearly there anyway, Amberley stiffened atop me, muscles spasming around me as she came. That took me over the edge too, one hand on her hip while the other still clutched my gun. It was surprisingly intense, punching the air out of my lungs and making the world turn white for a second.

Suddenly a crash came from the bedroom door, and we both brought our pistols to bear... until we saw who it was. Jergen, Pelton and Zemelda crowded through the doorway, weapons at the ready. Fortunately, there weren’t any more Khornates leaping through the windows; unfortunately, Amberley and I were in a rather compromising position to say the least.

Jergen stared at us for a moment before seeming to realize that we weren’t a real-life porno slate and politely turning his back to spare what little dignity I had left.

“Sorry sir,” he said, “miss.”

“I grok we wasn’t the berks as popped their bub, mate,” Zemelda pointed out in her incomprehensible mangled Gothic. She was eyeing what little of my body she could see under Amberley with poorly-hidden approval.

“Yeah,” Pelton nodded as though he could actually understand her, then grinned at us, “still, sorry to interrupt the evening’s... entertainment.”

“Yes, well...” I separated from Amberley as discreetly as I could, which wasn’t very under the circumstances, and did my best to bundle her up in the comforter we were both lying on. At the same time, Amberley grabbed a pillow and shoved it in front of my manhood, giving Zemelda a pointed glare. The other woman kept her eyes to herself after that. “No harm done, I suppose.”

“Except to the soft furnishings,” Pelton pointed out, having far too much fun in my opinion.

“Clearly,” Amberley said, tone arch and frosty. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind...”

The three guards quickly made their way back into the main room of the suite with only a little sniggering. Amberley and I locked eyes for a moment, shock and embarrassment clear on both our faces... Then we started laughing.

“That was exciting,” Amberly admitted. “Let’s never do it again.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments & Kudos appreciated.
> 
> Anyone who can figure out what Zemelda’s saying gets s cookie.


End file.
